Spencer Reid One-shots
by GoReidABook
Summary: This is my first book of one-shots, and they will probably be awful. I am hoping to get better through this. I will most likely not do "x readers," because that would be more of a disaster than this already is. Please leave constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it. Even though I hate these, I hope you enjoy them. (Edit: These will mostly be about my OC, Hazel.)
1. 1

_(Sorry in advance if this sucks oops)_

Hazel spun around in her chair, letting out a long puff of air. She had been working on the report for the BAU's most recent case since the team had returned, but she was exhausted, hungry, and was on the verge of a migraine. They had gotten back from Boston on a case earlier in the day, but Hazel knew she needed to finish this. Hotch had asked for the help before the team had even left for the case because Jack wasn't feeling well, and Hazel happily obliged.

"Hazel," Emily sighed. "You need to go home. Get some rest. Eat something. We have to be back here early tomorrow."

"I know, I know." Hazel replied. "I can have this finished in fifteen minutes, then I will leave."

"Fine." Emily gave in, and picked up her things. "See you tomorrow. Don't work yourself to death." She walked away.

Hazel blew a piece of hair out of her face and reached into her bag. She grabbed a bottle of Aspirin and some water, then swallowed

two pills.

She looked up and saw that almost everyone was gone, besides Hotch.

And a certain genius that she happened to have grown a liking to.

Hazel smiled and the looked back down at her things. The smile quickly went away. She was only one-fifth of the way done with the report, and she was already getting sick of it. She let out an exasperated sigh for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Alright," she heard a familiar voice and footsteps walking over to her desk. "Take a break." She heard the voice go much higher and begin to sing.

"What?" She asked, laughing at Reid, feeling as if she knew where this was going.

"Run away with us for the summer. Let's go upstate. We can all go stay with our father."

Hazel was laughing at the goofy man dancing before her and began to sing with him.

"There's a lake I know. In a nearby park. You and I can go! Take a break and get away."

The two were laughing at each other. Hazel suddenly became aware that she had been holding Spencer's hand while they were dancing and felt a blush creeping up he neck, but she didn't let go of his hands.

"In all seriousness, though," Spencer began in a lower voice. "you are going to stop working on this for the night because I can tell it is killing you, and the two of us are going to get something to eat. After that, you are going home and getting sleep because I know you barely got any sleep on that case. I just thought your love for Hamilton would help convince you."

Hazel looked up at Spencer and blinked thoughtfully. He was right, that case had been tough. Not many of them had gotten any sleep. And, it was adorable that he knows the lyrics to one of her favorite songs from the show.

"Okay." She said. Spencer looked somewhat relieved as Hazel gathered her things and began to walk towards the elevator.

 ** _A/N: Oh god that was incredibly bad. Sorry. Oh well. I didn't know what I wanted to do at first, but I love Hamilton and decided that would be cute. It was a lot better in my mind lmao. I don't know why I am publishing this, because it is a disgrace to both Criminal Minds and Hamilton, but oh well. Maybe you enjoyed it, who knows._**


	2. In which Spencer has a Revelation

"C'mon, man, you know you are in love with her." Morgan grinned at the young sitting across from him.

"No, I don't. And, even if I did, she doesn't like me." Spencer retorted.

Rossi snorted. "If that woman isn't madly in love with you, then I don't have a flair for the dramatics."

"I don't even know what being in love feels like." Spencer nearly-whispered.

It was Hotchner's turn to speak up. "It's like being on the best rollercoaster ride ever. In the very beginning, you climb in and think "I can't believe I'm doing this, what the hell was I thinking, maybe this isn't such a good idea, blah, blah, blah" except at some point, it's too late for backing out because you're moving. And you're climbing and then spinning and looping all crazy and the thoughts are that you're pretty sure you're going to survive because how many deaths are there, really, from people falling out of rollercoasters? But you don't really know because you never really paid too much attention to rollercoaster fatality statistics because you weren't into riding rollercoasters. Until now. And every twist and hairpin turn is exciting and you realize you're enjoying every scary minute and you start to just let go and trust...no, you start to truly believe...that you're definitely going to make it. Except there's always that "gotcha" turn when the bottom drops out and your stomach lurches, but then you're back flying again and you're laughing your head off because you made it and you're alive and this is all the most real stuff there is. And the ride begins to slow just a little bit, and the turns and twists are more like echoes of the stomach-turning ones from before, but you're okay with that. You're okay with everything. And you're pulling into the place where you started from, smiling, happy, enriched, and knowing you're right where you always wanted to be."

The men just stared at their boss. Suddenly, Spencer spoke up. "I think I'm in trouble."

 **Hi. I actually kind of like this one. At first, I was going to make it with my OC and all the girls are talking, but I find it incredibly adorable whenever the guys tease Spencer, and Spencer is such a puppy and him realizing he is in love is too cute. I did not come up with the description of love, for I have never actually been in love, so I had to search what it was like. The "love quote" is from Anita Sanz, a "slightly irrelevant psychologist," according to her Quora account.**


	3. In which Spencer wants a Movie Marathon

"Hey, uh, Hazel." The BAU's resident genius said to the young woman sitting across from him.

"Yeah, Spence?" She replied.

"So, I, uh, got all of the Harry Potter movies, and was wondering- well, I was hoping that maybe you would like to have a marathon over the weekend?" Reid flinched, waiting for the laughs and the rejection, but it never came.

Instead, Hazel giggled at the flustered, stuttering Doctor, and said, "Yeah, of course. I love Harry Potter. The movies are nothing like the books, but I still enjoy them." She smiled at the man in front of her.

Spencer couldn't help but let out a long sigh of relief.

* * *

"I'm not going home, not really." Spencer hears Hazel say with the young Harry, then letting out a large sob. He chuckles at the brunette curled up next to him on the couch.

"What? I always get emotional when I watch or read Harry Potter. It just feels so nostalgic." Hazel sniffs.

At first, Spencer and Hazel had sat on opposite end of the couch, Hazel's arm casually draped over the side and Spencer with his hands nervously clasped together in his lap. Then, as the movie went on, they somehow got closer. Spencer didn't even remember him moving towards the middle and her leaning into is side, but it happened naturally, and the young doctor certainly wasn't complaining. Even though he would never admit it, he had imagined scenarios like this on many occasions.

Hazel wipes at her tear-stained cheeks, and gets up to put the next movie in.

This time, they barely even noticed as Harry freaked out about a house elf named Dobby being in his house, or the hilariously ridiculous Gilderoy Lockhart, for they were both too busy talking to each other. Spencer wasn't at all nervous anymore, and Hazel found it incredibly easy to talk to him when he wasn't so flustered.

The two laughed at each others ridiculous jokes, wore a solemn expression during serious conversations, blushed as they shared secrets, and just enjoyed each others company. It was the early hours of the morning, and the Chamber of Secrets had long since been off, but neither put in the next movie.

Spencer and Hazel were both now lying on the floor with the blankets draped over them, as the couch was too small. Hazel was curled into Spencer's side, his arm thrown around her shoulders, as they both slept with content smiles, oblivious to everything else in the world.

 **Hello! First of all, sorry this was so short. I didn't really know how to make it longer. Also, sorry it has been so long. There were some storms in our area, which messed up our wifi, and we only just got it fixed yesterday (Friday). I just want to thank you for the sweet comments. There are only two, but it still warms my heart every time I think about people appreciating my writing. The previous one-shot that I wrote is still my favorite so far, but this one is a close second. Mainly because I love Harry Potter so much. (It was the book series that made me love reading.) Anyway, I really wish I had less things to do so I could update more often, but I'm mainly doing a lot of the things I am doing because they look good to a lot of colleges haha. By the way, I hope you enjoy fluff, because this "series" will mostly be fluff. I will probably make a few sad-ish ones, because even I sometimes get sick of all the cheesy stuff, but I hate writing about the puppy genius being sad. Thanks again for reading! :)**


End file.
